Heretofore, rubber compositions have been composed of compounds which produce a cured composition generally providing high rebound and resiliency, and good wear resistance. However, in numerous articles high shock absorbing qualities and low rebound are desired in order to reduce impact, reduce rapid rebound, as well as to reduce stress and strain on one's muscles, bones and joints, and the like.